John Smith 10: Space Walker
Part 1 Psyphon is inside a warehouse, with several aliens moving crates. Bubble Helmet, Fistina, Liam, Thunderpig, Sweet-Eels Sparklefunk, Tummyhead and Bug-Lite are working hard. Psyphon: Faster! I want this shipment out of here! What’s the point of stealing it if we’re caught?! Faster! (Then, a wormhole opens, John falling through, crashing down onto a crate that Liam was carrying.) John: Ow. Not cool. I’m going to get you back, Bellicus. (John gets out of the crate, everyone except Psyphon pointing a blaster at him. Bubble Helmet has two staffs instead, Fistina simply pointing her fist at her.) Psyphon?! Psyphon: Who, who are you? John: You don’t know me. Right. (Looks around.) I don’t know any of these guys anyway. Psyphon: So, you aren’t with the Plumbers? Or Rex? John: No, and no. But you are going down. Psyphon: Oh, really? Wipe him out! Fistina launches her fist at John, who spins, a burst of wind knocking the fist and Fistina back. Bubble Helmet spins his staffs, firing lasers from both ends. John stomps the ground, creating an earth wall, protecting him. He thrusts his fist forward, the earth wall going forward, slamming into Bubble Helmet. Liam jumps into the air, flipping and going to kick John. John releases a stream of fire, and Liam falls back to dodge, landing heavily on his back. Thunderpig, Sweet-Eels Sparklefunk, Tummyhead and Bug-Lite open fire with blasters, and John forms a mana dome over him, taking the attacks. He swings his arms to the ground, releasing a mana shockwave that knock the four down. Liam is lying on his back, the attack going over his head. He jumps back up, kicking John in the chest, sending him crashing into the crates. Liam: Bu-gawk! Got him! Psyphon: Make sure he stays down! Liam walks over, peeking over the crates. An energy ball hits and explodes, sending Liam flying back. Upchuck comes out of the wreckage. Upchuck: (Burps) Eh. A bit salty. Got any better eats? Psyphon: He does know Rex! Wipe him out! Thunderpig, Sweet-Eels Sparklefunk, Tummyhead and Bug-Lite open fire with blasters, which Upchuck dodges. He extends his four tongues, grabbing and pulling in all of their blasters, eating them all. He then spits energy balls rapid fire, hitting each of them and knocking them down. Psyphon raises his hand, firing a powerful laser from a device on his wrist. Upchuck opens his mouth, swallowing the laser. Psyphon: What the? Upchuck: Are you really that surprised? (Upchuck spits the laser back at Psyphon, hitting him hard and knocking him down, out cold. Upchuck reverts, as the other villains start to stand.) John: Okay. Time to end this. (John stomps the ground repeatedly, earth spikes coming out of the ground, forming around Bubble Helmet, Fistina, Liam, Thunderpig, Sweet-Eels Sparklefunk, Tummyhead and Bug-Lite in earth prisons.) Bubble Helmet: Let us go! John: As if. (John runs off, going out the door. He is running towards the city, a figure on the roof, watching.) Rex: Interesting. Another transformer. I’ll just have to test him. End Scene John heads into town, as a car barrels past. John: Watch it! Jer (His voice dies off, as he sees it was the Violet Offenders.) No way. The Violet Offenders turn the corner, charging straight at Erin, who is standing in the middle of the street. She turns, seeing the fast approaching vehicle. Erin: Really? Don’t these thugs learn? Erin takes a stance, prepared to attack. Then, Fasttrack dashes in, picking her up and getting her out of the way. The Violet Offenders turn around, coming back at them. Fasttrack: Round 2. Fasttrack puts Erin down, and dashes forward, going head on at the car. Fasttrack pulls to the side at the last second, the force causing the car to spin out of control. It was swerving towards Erin, when Fasttrack stomps his foot, swinging his arms up. An earth ramp forms, as the car goes up it, crashing down afterwards. Erin: Wow! That was incredible! When did you get this form, Rex? (Fasttrack makes it over to her, reverting.) Oh, you’re not Rex. John: Sorry about that. Name’s John. Erin: I’m Erin. It’s nice to meet you. Come on! (She grabs his hand, dragging him off.) I want to show you the garden! John and Erin are walking through a garden, Erin running playfully. John: This place is pretty peaceful. Erin: I always come here to relax. I’m glad you’re here. It’s always fun to have another Deltamatrix. (John smirks, raising his left arm.) Whoa! You transform without one of those? So cool! Can you show me a transformation? John: I might have to. (Two Galvanic Mechamorphs crash down, John moving in front of Erin. Erin runs off.) Galvanic Mechamorph 1: Target obtained. Initiating capture mode. John: Oh, great. John turns into Shocksquatch, as the Galvanic Mechamorphs fire eye lasers. Shocksquatch raise both hands, firing lightning blasts, countering them. Shocksquatch charges forward, fists covered in electricity. The Mechamorphs dodge and surround him, the two entrapping him. Lightning sparks through them, as they fly off, Shocksquatch standing up. He shoots a mouth lightning bolt at one, knocking it down. The Mechamorphs stand up, staring Shocksquatch down. Shocksquatch: That it? I was expecting more of a challenge. Oof. (Shocksquatch is hit from behind, and falls over, reverting. John is out cold, Erin standing behind him, her fist glowing.) Erin: Sorry, John. My big brother wants to see you. End Scene John wakes up, inside a large metal labyrinth. The sky above him is open, the ceiling high above. John: That hurt. (He looks up, and sees Rex and Erin standing on midair.) Erin! (John spins, sending a blast of wind up at Rex. It hits an invisible wall, calmly bouncing off.) Glass wall. John turns into Ghostfreak, flying up towards the invisible ceiling. He turns intangible, and slams into the wall, splattered to it. Ghostfreak: Can’t, phase, through. Rex: You didn’t figure that before? I guess I overestimated you. Ghostfreak: Who are you, and what are you doing with Erin? Erin: John, this is Rex. My older brother. Ghostfreak: Oh. This situation makes so much more sense now. Rex: If this is all you’ve got. (Stomps ground, causing Ghostfreak to fall.) I’ll have no problem wiping you out. Erin: You agreed not to. Rex: If he’s as good as he thinks he is, he’ll survive. (Rex teleports away.) Ghostfreak floats to the ground, when Rex teleports in. He then hits the Deltamatrix, turning into Ramboom, a giant, Ultimate Humungousaur resembling behemoth with large tusks on his face. Ghostfreak looks at it, dumbfound. Ghostfreak: Is that even sapient? Ramboom: You’d be surprised. Ramboom charges forward, ramming Ghostfreak, breaking through a labyrinth wall, going onto the next trail. He breaks a few more walls down before stopping himself and turning around. Ghostfreak was floating, shuttering. Ghostfreak: His inners are disgusting! I don’t care if I could get squashed. I’m not doing that again. Ghostfreak lands, and turns into Rumble Knuckles. He punches the ground several times, it barely denting from the attacks. Rumble Knuckles: Nothing. If I could get below the metal, I could get underneath. Well, whatever. Rumble Knuckles glides up, as Ramboom charges back, Rumble Knuckles’ fist colliding with Ramboom’s head. Rumble Knuckles goes flying, slammed into a labyrinth wall. Ramboom charges, as Rumble Knuckles falls to the ground, shifting to Pacifista. Pacifista catches Ramboom’s foot, pushed up against the wall. Pacifista struggles, but eventually lifts and throws Ramboom. Ramboom: Impossible! Pacifista: Too bad. (Pacifista charges and fires his mouth laser. Ramboom shifts, disappearing as the laser hits the invisible ceiling, causing a huge explosion and shaking the labyrinth. The destroyed walls regenerate.) Well that’s great. Now, where’d he go? Pacifista is using his tracking system, trying to locate Rex. Then, Fright Wing appears ring in front of his face, scratching it with his talons. Pacifista stumbles back, as Fright Wing disappears, a sonic boom launching Pacifista. Pacifista recovers, Fright Wing flying around at a blinding speed. Pacifista tries to lock on, firing hand lasers at Fright Wing. Fright Wing releases blades of wind, knocking Pacifista back and forth. Fright Wing: What’s the matter? Can’t see? (Strikes Pacifista with talons.) Pacifista: You are pretty fast. (Transforms) Battle Tails: But I can predict your movements. Fright Wing releases blades of wind, and Battle Tails spins on its side, a sphere of wind forming and pushing through, hitting and distorting Fright Wing. Battle Tails dashes forward, propelling himself with his tails. He throws a punch, which Fright Wing catches, going to strike with his talons. Battle Tails blocks it with a tail, then curls into a ball, spinning. He gets out of Fright Wing’s grip, and kicks Fright Wing in the head, knocking him away. Battle Tails lands, spinning and releasing walls of air from his tails. Fright Wing transforms, Rexbreed taking the attack. Battle Tails: A highbreed? I should’ve done that. Rexbreed: Too bad for you Rexbreed charges forward, and Battle Tails shifts to Four Arms. Rexbreed swings his fist, Four Arms catching it and jabbing Rexbreed several times. Rexbreed throws Four Arms over his head, slamming him into the ground. Rexbreed goes to slam his arms into Four Arms, who blocks it with his arms, rolling out of the way. Rexbreed fires finger darts, piercing the ground as Four Arms dodges. Four Arms claps his hands together, knocking Rexbreed back. Four Arms then goes and pulls the thorns out of the ground, seeing what was in the hole. Four Arms: Concrete. Good to know. Four Arms tears the metal plate, using the holes, and lifts it, still attached to the floor. He whips it, traveling at Rexbreed. Rexbreed shifts to Crabcano, the metal melting as he’s hit by it. Crabcano: Not bad. Crabcano places his hand on the ground, a geyser of magma shooting out. The geyser chases after Four Arms, and he takes off running. He rounds a corner, the geyser following. However, Four Arms was gone. Crabcano: Where did you go? You can’t hide forever. End Scene Nanomech is flying through the maze, when it lands on the ground, reverting. John is panting heavily. John: (Panting) Too, strong. What is it with this guy? All of his aliens are all super powered. I’m sure that he’s just warming up as well. I need to track down Gaia and destroy her before this guy destroys me! (Gasps) Too late. John is surrounded by Smal Shinobi, on the ground and standing on the labyrinth walls. Small Shinobi: Did you think you could hide? John: No. Just hoping for some time to catch my breath. (Transforms) Cannonbolt: And I did. Small Shinobi clones throw metal spikes, as Cannonbolt curls up, rolling forward. Several clones are knocked away as Cannonbolt rolls down the hall. A handful of clones teleport in Cannonbolt’s path, and hold their hands out. They stop Cannonbolt, throwing him back. Small Shinobi clones run on the wall, jumping and striking with fists and kicks several times. Cannonbolt hits the ground, bouncing up and hitting a Small Shinobi on the wall. He hits the ground, when a Small Shinobi kicks him. He then starts bouncing from clone to clone. He is launched into an open square, where he’s surrounded by Small Shinobi clones. Cannonbolt stands up, turning into Astrodactyl. Astrodactyl: Rawk! Later! (Small Shinobi dashes in, as Astrodactyl releases a propulsion wave, sending the Small Shinobi flying back, Astrodactyl flying towards the invisible ceiling.) Now, it should be here somewhere. There! (He flies over to a spot, which is slightly cracked.) Ha! Pacifista’s laser did do something. Time to break free. Astrodactyl creates energy whips, and starts swinging them at the crack, increasing its size. Then, yellow star blasts fly up from below, which Astrodactyl dodges, the attacks causing the crack to grow. Shooting Star appears at level with Astrodactyl. Shooting Star: Clever. But enough of this. Astrodactyl: That’s what I’m going for here. Shooting Star rockets forward, lit on fire. Astrodactyl dives down, Shooting Star firing star bombs down at Astrodactyl. Astrodactyl releases a propulsion blast, protecting him from the bombs. He flies back up, creating energy whips. Shooting Star fires star blasts, which Astrodactyl dodge and strike with his whips. He appears right underneath the crack. Astrodactyl: What’s wrong? Am I too much of a challenge for you? Shooting Star rockets forward, lit on fire. Astrodactyl turns upside down, releasing a propulsion blast, catching Shooting Star in a huge explosion, breaking a hole in the invisible ceiling. Shooting Star shoots up, crashing down onto it, reverting. Erin: Rex! (She runs forward, when a dust cloud from the explosion grows, her being caught in it.) Rex: Erin! Part 2 Rex: Erin! (The smoke clears, and there are 2 Erins standing there.) Erin 1: What the? How are you? Erin 2: How do you look like me? Erin 1: You look like me! Erin 2: Please. Rex, what is he doing? Rex: Coward! Come out and fight me! Erin 1: Maybe we should stop this fight. Rex: So it is you. Erin 2: She has a point. You said it yourself that you were going to kill him. I like this guy. He’s fun. Erin 1: And different. Erin 2: Much different from you. He uses his powers to defend others. Erin 1: Not for his own benefits. Rex: I, I. (He then notices Erin 2’s hand glowing, hidden from view of Erin 1.) I see clearly now. (Slaps down Deltamatrix) Onyx: I know which is an impostor! (He fires a crystal shard at Erin 1, causing a violent explosion. Erin had formed an energy shield around her to shield her from the force. Erin 1 is now a pile of sludge on the ground.) What is he? (Sludge Blob reforms, hitting Onyx’s chin with a mallet hand.) Sludge Blob: Quite the crafty shapeshifter. Onyx thrusts a blade hand at Sludge Blob, who morphs and dodges, extending his sludge fist at Onyx. Onyx’s body becomes iron, and he takes the attack with no damage. He tackles Sludge Blob, lifting him up and slamming him into the invisible floor. Sludge Blob reforms instantly, punching Onyx several times. Onyx’s body then starts to melt, as Sludge Blob’s fist hits it. Sludge Blob: Ow! (He looks at Onyx’s body, seeing it was magma.) Okay, now that’s ridiculous. (Onyx swings a magma fist, which Sludge Blob. Sludge Blob then shifts to Davy Jones.) Onyx: Vilgax’s form? Could you have picked a weaker alien? Davy Jones: Only one way to find out. Onyx swings a magma fist, which Davy Jones catches, punching Onyx, knocking him backwards. Davy Jones cringes slightly, his fist covered in magma. Davy Jones jumps forward, slamming his arm into Onyx. Onyx becomes iron, not budging from Davy Jones’ attack. Onyx morphs his hand into a machine gun, firing at Davy Jones. Davy Jones pushes through it, jumping and striking Onyx in the back of the head. Davy Jones lands, as he’s encased in crystals. They release an energy burst, Davy Jones gritting his teeth. Davy Jones breaks free, blocking a giant axe, attached to Onyx’s hand. Davy Jones spins, throwing Onyx with it. Onyx lands, the two staring each other down. Onyx: Perhaps a different form will work better. (Onyx shifts to Blade, firing a powerful chaos lance. Davy Jones raises his arms to block it, but it sends him flying.) Blade: Didn’t even stand a chance. Blade senses something, spinning and launching Chaos Spear. They counter Shadow Lance’s Chaos Spear, as the two stare each other down. Shadow Lance: Cool. Another alien that wields Chaos mana. Blade launches a Chaos Lance, which Shadow Lance catches with chaos mana fists. Shadow Lance teleports, appearing to kick Blade from behind. Blade teleports to dodge, and reappears to fire Chaos Bombs. Shadow Lance teleports, and appears firing Chaos Spears. Blade teleports, and appears swinging a chaos mana sword. Shadow Lance catches it with chaos mana hands, going to kick Blade. Blade teleports, and reappears, dashing at Shadow Lance, his body enveloped in chaos mana. Shadow Lance dodges, and appears, bringing his body into the fetal position, charging chaos mana. Shadow Lance: Chaos Blast! Shadow Lance releases a Chaos Blast, and Blade releases a Chaos Blast to counter it. The two collide, creating a huge explosion. Blade and Shadow Lance are both down on one knee, panting. Shadow Lance: Not bad. It’s been a while since I’ve had a challenge like this. The building then shakes, everyone falling over. The ground breaks, a giant crater forming in the ground. Gaia comes out, releasing a huge roar. The labyrinth breaks, as does the invisible ceiling. Shadow Lance hovers in the air, while Blade flies with his wings. Erin, however, falls towards Gaia, towards its open mouth. Shadow Lance & Blade: Erin! Shadow Lance and Blade teleport. Shadow Lance appears below Erin, in Gaia’s mouth. He shifts to Cloudnine, and inhales. He inflates, growing and becoming as large at Gaia’s mouth, preventing her from closing her mouth. Erin lands softly on Cloudnine, then Blade teleports in. Blade grabs her, and teleports away. Gaia tries to close her mouth, squeezing Cloudnine. Cloudnine exhales, and he deflates rapidly, flying all over the place. He reverts, falling towards Gaia. John: You took your time showing up! Azarath Metrion Zinthos! John turns into Blaze Spear, who raises his arms over his head, spiraling down. His body is lit on fire, as he spirals in an arc, slamming into the eye on Gaia’s forehead. Gaia roars in pain, recoiling its head as Blaze Spear flies up, landing on her long mouth. With fire cleats, he runs across her mouth. He swirls his hands, a fire dome forming around him. Mana tentacles bounce off the fire dome, as Blaze Spear rams into her second eye. Gaia recoils, launching Blaze Spear off and onto the ground. Gaia’s body starts to come out of the hole, when a giant chaos lance sword slices across the right part of the mouth, hitting the eye. Gaia moans in pain, retracting down the hole. The hole fills itself back up, Blaze Spear running to the earth, reverting. John: Easy enough to go after her. Blade: Like I’d let you. (John turns, seeing Blade reverting. Erin is next to him.) Erin: What was that thing? John: Something that plans on destroying the planet. That’s why I’m here. To stop it. Rex: Sounds interesting. However, we have a fight to finish. Erin: Maybe we should let him go. Rex: Not till I’m done with him. (Rex turns into Rex Hydra, his three heads roaring loudly.) John: Is there anything in that watch of yours that isn’t completely devastating? Fire Rex Hydra: So sorry. But there’s no way that you’ll survive. Ice Rex Hydra: Unless he resists cold. As if. Lightning Rex Hydra: Can we just annihilate him already? Fire Rex Hydra spits a fireball at John, who spins his arms, breaking the attack. Ice Rex Hydra releases an ice beam, John motioning his arms, the ice going around him in an orbit. It melts, water spiraling around John. Lightning Rex Hydra fires a lightning bolt at John, who raises the water into a water shield, creating a huge mist from the explosion on the water. Lightning Rex Hydra: Did I get him? Ice Rex Hydra: He stopped our attacks with his bare hands. Do you really think that finished him? (Lightning Rex Hydra’s head then glows with a green aura, slamming into Fire Rex Hydra.) Fire Rex Hydra: Hey! What was that for? Lightning Rex Hydra: That wasn’t me. Fire Rex Hydra: Yeah, right. Like your head didn’t hit me. Lightning Rex Hydra: Oh, get over yourself! Ice Rex Hydra: If you guys are done. (Ice Rex Hydra’s head glows green, as he fires an ice beam, hitting the ground and creating a large ice wall.) What the? I didn’t aim at the ground. Fire Rex Hydra: Yeah. Like this bozo didn’t hit me. Lightning Rex Hydra: You want me to hit you? Then you’ll love this. (Lightning Rex Hydra fires a lightning bolt, hitting Fire Rex Hydra. He roars in anger, breathing fire at Lightning Rex Hydra.) Agh! Fire Rex Hydra: How do you like that? Ice Rex Hydra: Okay, just chill out! (He fires his ice beam at Fire and Lightning Rex Hydra, freezing their heads. They both break out, all three heads furious with each other.) Behind the ice wall, Xylofreeze is on one knee, eyes glowing. Xylofreeze: I think that’s enough of a distraction. Xylofreeze turns into Will-o-Wisp. He flies low to the ground to the earth spot, and phases through it. End Scene Will-o-Wisp makes it to the Earth’s core, a large volcanic area filled with magma. Gaia is there, shedding and taking its true form. Gaia: Thank you, Spacewalker. The energy released from your battle with the other one was powerful enough to awaken me. It’s a shame you stopped your fight. The negative energy you were causing in him is making me stronger. '' Will-o-Wisp: Wil wil, wil wil o wi! Will-o-Wisp flies down, but is knocked away by a mana tentacle. He regains his composure, shifting to Granodite. He fires several mana blasts, mana tentacles blocking them. Gaia fires a powerful mana blast from its center eye, enveloping Granodite. Granodite falls from the attack, recovering quickly. He swings his arms up, magma flying up, spinning around him. Gaia slashes at Granodite with her claws, which Granodite blocks with the magma, knocking each hand away. Gaia roars, the roar cooling and hardening the magma, causing it to fall. Granodite: Really? I just figured out how to do that. Then, a large, pink energy being resembling a human teleports in, raising her hand. She fires a powerful pink energy blast, knocking Gaia over. She turns to Granodite. Galaxy Lord Erin: Hey John! Granodite: Erin? Wow. Galaxy Lord Erin: This is my Galaxy Lord form. Granodite: So you’re not human? Galaxy Lord Erin: Neither is Rex. Granodite: This forms seems a little underpowered for that. Granodite turns into Super John, as Galaxy Lord Erin raises her hand, creating pink energy. Super John flies through the energy, glowing green and pink now, ramming Gaia, tearing through several mana tentacles. Gaia slashes at Super John, the pink energy forming around him as a shield. Super John claps his hands together, hitting Gaia with a powerful mana shockwave. Galaxy Lord Erin appears, blowing off several mana tentacles. Gaia fires a powerful mana blast from her eye, knocking Super John and Erin back. Gaia: ''Pathetic. I expected more from a Galaxy Lord. I suppose their extinction will barely be significant. (Then, a blue energy blast envelops Gaia, tearing through Gaia’s body. Gaia moans in pain, as Galaxy Lord Rex appears, his body a large blue energy human.) Galaxy Lord Rex: That’s it? You claim that you had to stop it but you could barely fight it on your own. Super John: You know, I’m getting pretty tired of you. (Gaia begins to regenerate.) Gaia: This isn’t over. I will return. Stronger than ever. Galaxy Lord Rex: Oh, shut it. Galaxy Lord Rex raises his hand, and a black hole forms, sucking Gaia out of the lava, destroying her. The lava is starting to get sucked in, and Super John is as well. Super John: This’ll destroy the Earth. You’re just doing Gaia’s job! Galaxy Lord Rex: What are you going to do about it? Super John rolls his neck, and a large green chaos mana swirl collides with the black hole, and they both disappear. Super John was waiting where the black hole was. Galaxy Lord Rex: You ready to end this? Super John: Not really. (Super John begins to teleport, when blue energy surrounds him, stopping him.) What the? Galaxy Lord Rex: I control this space. You can’t escape until I say so. Super John: Okay, I’ve had it with you. Super John blinks, slamming hard into Galaxy Lord Rex. He retaliates instantly, several blue energy blasts flying at Super John. Super John spins, a chaos mana drill tearing through, being caught by Galaxy Lord Rex. Galaxy Lord Rex pulls Super John in, punching him and sending him flying. Galaxy Lord Rex dashes at Super John, who rams Galaxy Lord Rex, knocking him back slightly. Super John rams Galaxy Lord Rex several times, before being caught in a cloud of blue energy. Giant energy stars form, falling at Super John. Super John stomps his foot, the cloud and stars being destroyed, being above Galaxy Lord Rex. Then, pink energy forms around Galaxy Lord Rex, surprising him. Galaxy Lord Rex: Erin! What are you doing?! Galaxy Lord Erin: I’ve had enough of this. John, go! I can hold him off for just a moment more. Super John: Thanks Erin. I owe you. (Super John teleports away, as Galaxy Lord Rex breaks free.) Galaxy Lord Rex: You may have escaped this time. But it won’t happen next time.